


Besties

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lucifer is basically step-satan, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Prompt: all I need for now is Pierce trying to get into Trixie's room and finally meet her and Trixie closing the door right in front of him because "NO BOYS ALLOWED EXCEPT FOR LUCIFER AND DAD"





	Besties

It's an uneventful afternoon for Beatrice Espinoza. Maze is out bounty hunting and her mom is busy cleaning the house and Lucifer hasn't been visiting the past few days.

"Mommy, can we go to the amusement park today?" She asks Chloe who's busy sorting some old stuff into separate boxes.

"Sorry, monkey. I'm barely done with the housework. Maybe I'll finish faster if you helped?"

Trixie groans. Even if she does help, there's no way they'd get it done in time. Besides, 'sorting stuff' isn't really her thing, but she helps her Mom a little, and she completes the task minutes later, while Chloe makes her way upstairs for another set of cleaning.

"I'll be in my room baby, so if you need anything, let me know."

"Okay, Mommy."

Chloe forgot her phone on the counter, and Trixie, for all the boredom she had to endure today, gets a Eureka moment and immediately fires a text.

<<Lucifer, I need you to come to the apartment if you're not busy.>>

It only takes a second for the recipient to reply.

<<On my way, Detective.>>

The little girl's smile goes up to her ears as she deletes the particular conversation. She places the phone back to the counter and waits.

A knock and she immediately runs for the entryway and opens it slightly. She frowns when she sees that it wasn't the person she was expecting.

"Yes?"

"You must be Trixie. Is your mom around?"

Trixie nearly slams the door in his face, and he faintly hears her dragging something - a chair maybe, and then finally, a definite 'click' of the chain lock. The door reopens and she goes and tells him,

"Sorry, would you mind waiting right there? I'm not supposed to let strangers in, let alone talk with them."

"Uh, sure. Could you tell her it's Marcus?"

"Sure thing." But before she could close the door, Lucifer arrives, surprised and confused with Cain's presence.

"Lucifer!" She exclaims the moment she spotted him, the other person completely forgotten. "Hang on, I'll let you in!" She pushes the door forward and removes the latch, giving the devil enough time to give Cain a once over.

Trixie waves at Lucifer and pulls him in quickly that he almost tripped. The devil manages a quick smirk at Cain before the apartment door once again closed shut.

"Do you know that guy?" The child asks after she re-fastens the lock.

"Yes," Lucifer answers truthfully, "He's the lieutenant."

"Ah, so he's Mommy's boss." She concludes, "Well, I don't know him. Mom says not to let strangers in."

"Yes, urchin. That's an excellent advise."

"Of course! And besides, you're my favorite person, second to Maze." Trixie blubbers out of nowhere because Lucifer really is her favorite person. He's fun and weird. And he often rubs off that fun side of him to her mom.

"Only second?"

"You can be first. But it's gonna cost you."

"Name your price, spawn."

The club owner reaches for his breast pocket, he always has cash on him, ready for disposal at any time. Although he isn't sure why he's bribing the kid.

"Trixie! Who's at the d- oh it's just you, Lucifer." Chloe crosses her arm upon reaching the living room and arches her brow at her partner's unexpected visit.

"Yes, just me. I believe you-" The spawn knows she is about to be exposed so she interjects to distract both adults.

"Actually, mom, there's another person waiting for you outside."

"Oh? Did you ask for a name?"

"Nope!" Trixie answers, popping the p, "you said it's bad to talk to strangers, and not to open the door for anyone,"

"Yes," Chloe bobs her head in agreement "so why did you let Lucifer in?"

Lucifer scoffs at this but before he could exaggerate further, the spawn answers with "But Lucifer isn't  _just_  anyone," The blonde woman narrows her eyes at her consultant who's grinning like the Cheshire cat. "He's my friend and I really like him."

"Agreed. The urchin and I had grown quite close, we're practically best buddies, aren't we, child?"

Lucifer awkwardly pets Trixie's head, an almost fake smile plastered on his face. Playing along with whatever scheme Beatrice is brewing is one of the ways to not get kicked out. Or at least he hopes.

"Hm!" The child hums in response.

"O-kay," Chloe simply sighs and says "Why don't you two besties go over there while I check? Actually, Lucifer, did you see who it is?"

"Ahhh, I believe it's better to see for yourself. Besides, this is your home, not mine." Clearly, her consultant knew who it was that she had to roll her eyes.

When Chloe is out of earshot, Lucifer whispers "Very good, Beatrice. You deserve an Oscar for that noteworthy performance."

"Except it wasn't a performance. I really like you. That person, I couldn't tell exactly but he seems kind of off, if you know what I mean."

"Ah, and a great judge of character too! You have my utmost respect, child." He beams with pride, although he'd still prefer for the detective's spawn to not grab him each and every time.

Supernatural hearing in place, Lucifer tunes out Trixie's rants about being stuck at home on the weekend doing chores, and hears some details about a new case.

_But why did he have to come here personally? And it's the Detective's day off!_

The devil thinks, and it annoys him because he knows exactly what Cain is up to. The club owner was going to go out and give their Lieutenant a piece of his mind when the latter's phone rang, something requires his immediate attention that he had to leave.

Lucifer hears the roar of the miscreant's motorbike speeding away from the complex. Now that the nuisance is gone, he refocused his attention to the spawn who is still not quite done with her tirade.

The detective comes back after a few minutes to see both children (yes, Lucifer's an eternal child) bickering over something trivial that she outright laughed out loud, effectively grabbing their attention.

"Mom! Can Lucifer stay for dinner? Please?"

"I don't know, monkey. He's a very busy man, you see,"

"Oh, no, Detective. I'm all yours." If she blushed a little, she'd blame it on the hot weather. "I mean, I'm not busy, at all."

"Okay, if you say so. But what are you doing here?"

"I believe you sent me a text message, you needed help with something?" He proceeds to show his phone and the message she supposedly sent.

Chloe narrows her eyes at her daughter and the latter hides behind Lucifer.

"Trixie?"

Lucifer realizes he's been conned but he's secretly grateful because this way he could keep Marcus away from the detective.

"Yeah, I asked him to come here," Trixie admits, slightly remorseful, but not really.

"No worries, Detective. I'll help you out, whatever it is."

The blonde woman sighs in defeat. But then she thinks, why not?

"Okay. You're in charge of dinner."

"Ah! My specialty. Consider it done, Detective."

Chloe groans and leaves them be. Lucifer then notices the note on Trixie's door that said "NO BOYS ALLOWED EXCEPT FOR LUCIFER AND DAD", scribbled haphazardly. For some reason, he's quite pleased with that, that he slips a hundred dollar bill in one of her jackets hanging beside her door. Perhaps he'll get her a gift too for her birthday. Right. Besties.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I swear I'm working on that other fic but I just also really like to write for this prompt. It's not exactly as requested but I was legit LMAO while writing this. I hope you find it at least satisfying as I did. :D


End file.
